


A Little Sniffle

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHow about you write a short one about Merlin working while sick but trying to hide it from (Y/N) and the others?





	A Little Sniffle

He sat at his desk and was typing away at his computer. He had successfully hidden his coughs and sneezes from everyone else, but today was the worst yet.  
“Why won’t this damn cold go aw-a-achoo!” Merlin sniffed and shook his head. He was stopped up so his voice was nasally. He then took a Kleenex from the box that was bound to run out soon by the way he was using it. Blowing his nose quietly he then threw the tissue away in a waste bin under his desk. The bin was about to over flow with used tissues and was under his desk to no one saw it.  
Merlin felt awful, but had lots of work that needed to be done. He couldn’t just call in sick. He easing going to do that, he wasn’t going to give up. He was about to heave another cough but stifled it when he herd a knock at the door.  
You walked in with a bright smile. “Merlin! How are you? Gosh you don’t look so good.” You said as the smile disappeared from your face.  
“I’m fine. Just a bit of allergies and tiredness. Nothing a good cup of tea cant fix. I’ll get it once I’m done with this.” He lied as he tried to hide his tired eyes and stuffy, red nose from you.  
You looked at him and cocked you head to the side. That’s when he had to shiver. He usually kept his office cold but his fever wasn’t helping either. He has cold sweats and was burning up.  
You shook your head. “No I better go get you that tea. Besides I was coming for coffee orders anyways.” You said as you turned towards the door. You quickly disappeared as you walked out the door and closed it behind you to walk down the hallway.  
That’s when Merlin burst into a coughing fit. He couldn’t stop. He grabbed his mug to down some old coffee but when he did go for a drink he noticed it was empty. So, he quickly opened a desk drawer and grabbed a cough drop and popped it into his mouth. Instant relief. But it was already too late because someone had heard his coughing.  
Eggsy popped his head in the door. “Ya ‘right mate? Herd you coughing up a storm.” He said as he walked in.  
“Just a bit of coffee down the wrong pipe is all.” Merlin said, putting a lot of effort into sounding not stopped up.  
“Ya sure? You don’t look so good. Your all red and not from the coughing.” Eggsy said as he stepped closer, taking his hands out of his pockets. Eggsy them leaned I close to Merlin’s face and looked the older gentleman up and down. Then, as if out of nowhere, Eggsy kissed Merlin’s forehead.  
Merlin pulled back puzzled. “Wha?”  
“Yep ya got a fever. Knew it. As soon as I smelt the cough drop I knew you were lying. Let’s go to the infirmary and get you checked out and some medicine okay?”  
“No I’m fine. I-” Merlin started to protest trying to come up with another lie. But he was cut off by your voice.  
“Too late Eggsy. I already got the medicine. No need for an infirmary visit.” You said as you held up a bottle with a prescription label on it.  
“How’d you know?” Merlin asked before he coughed.  
“You underestimate my observation skills love. I noticed the waste bin full of Kleenex. It was taken out last night. And besides it couldn’t be allergies as it isn’t allergy season.” You rebutted quickly, placing your hands on you hips as you walked towards the to men. “Now take this, follow the directions, and GO HOME!” You demanded.  
“But my work?” Merlin protested as he gave up his charade.  
“That can be done another time or I’ll handle it.” Another voice said from the doorway.  
“Harry?” Merlin said surprised.  
The other gentleman was leaning against the door frame and was shaking his head. “What were you thinking, coming to work like this. You’re a wreck! And besides you could have gotten one of us sick since you have a fever.” Harry said in disbelief.  
“Merlin we all care about you. Please don’t try to work yourself to death.” You pleaded.  
“Alright, alright. I get it. I’ll go home.” Merlin said as he stood and grabbed the bottle from you. He walked towards the door and grabbed his coat and cap. He turned and smiled kindly at you and Eggsy. “Good observational skills you two.” Merlin said as he walked out the door.  
It was two days before Merlin came back to work. He looked much better and felt amazing. He was even smiling more. His lesson learned. Don’t force yourself to do things when your ill.


End file.
